1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new endless power transmission belt construction and to a new combination of the belt construction and a rotatable pulley means as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide the combination of an endless power transmission belt construction having opposed side edge means and having opposed inner surface means and outer surface means with each surface means defining a plurality of longitudinally disposed and alternately spaced apart like projections and grooves, the belt construction having a certain thickness between the roots of the grooves in the opposed surface means thereof, and a rotatable pulley means having an outer peripheral ribbed surface means meshing with a portion of one of the inner surface means and the outer surface means of the belt construction and defining a plurality of longitudinally disposed and alternately spaced apart like projections and grooves that respectively have portions thereof for serially meshing respectively with cooperating portions of the grooves and projections of the one surface means of the belt construction, the depth of the grooves of each of the surface means of the belt construction being approximately 2.4 mm or greater. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Takami et al, 4,773,895.